Mai's friend
by kuromajin13
Summary: Mai gets a phone call from an old friend inviting her and the gang to America. What will happen? Read to find out.  Linxoc
1. Chapter 1

To reader I am new to this and I apologize if any of the characters are out of character. And if anything is misspelled. I do not own Ghost Hunt only Haine and the plot. Thank you!

Mai's Friend

Ch-1 Phone call

It was just starting to become fall the leaves were changing color and dropping and the air was starting to change. Mai was on her way to SPR when her phone started to ring. Hello? Hey Mai long time no chat how long has it been 3yrs? Haine! Yes it certainly has been a long time how have you been? Good Mai. I was wondering if you wanted to come to America for a while. Sorry Haine but I have work and school to take care of. Have you forgotten Mai I can help you with your school work and I can get tickets for your co-workers. I'm sure your boss will like it here and the others are sure to like it here. Ok Haine I'll ask him. And I'll contact your school good luck oh yeah and don't forget to tell him about "that" ok? I will bye. Bye Mai I'll call you later.

~Mai's POV~

Yay! I'm so excited I hope Naru will agree to come I better hurry and get there to tell him the news.

~ Naru's POV ~

I heard fast moving steps. Oh great it must be Mai. Then I heard the door fly open and a "Hi Lin-san". Then I heard her approaching my door great she better have tea.

~Mai's POV~

When I came in I saw Lin-san, hi Lin-san. Good morning Taniyama-san I made my way to Naru's office (or lair as I like to call it). I knocked on the door once and went in. Guess what Naru. What? You failed another test? Wah! No I passed! Wait no that's not what I was going to say. I have a question would you like to go to America for a while? I have a friend that lives there and she offered to fly us up there. No Mai you need to study for exams. But Naru there still 2 months away. Exactly you need to start studying now to even have a chance to pass. Hmpf. I guess you'll change your mind when I say she's a physic and can help you with your powers and she's way stronger than you. Fine, are the others going? Yes she offered to fly us all up there. Where does she live? Maine. Ok call the others when are we leaving? In two days probably I have to call her back and tell her. I said as I was walking out and just before I closed the door I heard "Mai tea". Sigh. Yes Naru and I went to make the tea. After I made the tea I brought some to Lin-san and explained the situation to him all he said was "ok" and "thank you Taniyama-san" sigh I wish he would stop calling me that, I gave Naru his Tea and went to call the others everyone could go except Masako she had to do some TV shoots and Yasuhara-san because he had college he had to go to, I promised him I would call when I got there. I called Haine and said we could leave in two days and how many of us are going she said ok.

Please review I know its short but it is kind of like an introductory.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the next chapter I hope everyone enjoyed the last one.

Like Whoa - Thank you for the corrections I will be sure to look in to that.

I do not own Ghost Hunt only Haine and the plot. Thanks

Ch-2 America

~2 days later~

We all arrived at the airport, we had an escort bring us to a private jet, Bou-san whispered in my ear "who exactly is this friend of yours Mai?" You'll just have to wait and see for yourself Bou-san. Then I heard Ayako yelling at Bou-san for asking me a trivial question. When we got on the jet Naru and Lin-san sat on the other side of the isle, Naru had a book of course, and Lin-san had his laptop typing away as usual. Ayako and Bou-san were across from me fighting about something again. Whine John was beside me trying to break them up with no prevail. While I fell asleep as usual.

~Later~

What woke me up was the turbulence as the plane was landing. Then the same guy that brought us to the jet came over after it landed telling us to follow him. He brought us to a black limo. When we got in our luggage was already in so we sat down. Then the window separating the driver from the passengers rolled down to show an older man who looked like he would be in his late 50s. Then as soon as he said "hello Mai I will be taking you to Haine-sama's home and that she apologizes she was not able to come herself". I recognized him Hakka-san! Long time no see if I could I would be hugging you right now if only the car wasn't separating us. Well you can give me a hug when we get to Haine-sama's home. True, then I'm going to give you a super big hug. Ok Mai please sit down for I don't want you falling. Ok Hakka-san. Mai can you describe this friend of yours for us Bou-san said. I said sure. Now let's see she has long black hair like Lin-san's, it's to her knees, her eyes are a dark green color. Her mom is Chinese but she died 3 yrs ago she was a beautiful and nice person she was a friend of my mom's that's how we know each other they went to school together. Her dad was Japanese but he was from England. Her mom hated the Japanese like Lin-san but she made an acceptation to him because he told her she was stupid for thinking that and that only old people dwell in the past. But he died when she was 5 because of tuberculosis. Now she's 24 and only lives with Hakka-san her brother left when he turned 18 but she inherited her mother and fathers riches, they were both rich. Her full name is Haine Akuma but do not call her Akuma it gets on her nerves to be called that. And she's a physic like Naru but only stronger. Then Bou-san butted in and said what's her personality like? She's calm like Lin-san but shows emotion you'll see when you meet her. "Mai we are here". Hakka-san said.

~Naru's POV~

When I got out I looked up and saw a large house with a balcony right in the middle on the 2nd story. (It was 3 stories)Then a woman came running out of the large house and tackled Mai. She was wearing a Chinese qipao that was all black with silver lining on the edges. "Haven't seen one of those in a while" I heard Lin say.

~Mai's POV~

When we got out I saw Haine running towards me then she tackled me and I almost fell over. While I struggled to get her off I heard Bou-san laugh at me and I glared at him and he shut up. When she let go I introduce her to everyone. And after everyone introduced themselves Haine led us up to the house. First she brought us to the boy's room. The room was large it had solid gray walls and a redish wood floor with 4 beds and it had a walk in bathroom and a walk in closet. After the boys dropped off their stuff. She showed us the girl's room it had red almost pink walls and a white wood floor with a walk in bathroom and closet. Then she showed us her room that had jet black walls, and white wood flooring like ours with a large bed that had a blood red comforter with black pillows. Then she showed us the kitchen and the library that had thousands of books and some computers, and the living room was large with a flat screen TV some couches and a fireplace. Then she showed us her back yard it had a large pool with a diving board and a slide and she had a lake beyond that. It was so cold where she lived that she had to heat the pool and the lake was frozen over. She said that she suggested that we not go in the pool even though it was heated. After we got back inside Naru wanted Haine to show him her powers. So she brought us to her basement where she had all of her experiments and she had a special room where she exorcized her powers.


End file.
